


Cover for "this heart, fossilized and silent (once was tender and once was violent)" by Chrmdpoet

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [60]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: View onTumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chrmdpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrmdpoet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this heart, fossilized and silent (once was tender and once was violent)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628650) by [Chrmdpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrmdpoet/pseuds/Chrmdpoet). 



**Author's Note:**

> View on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/158423962272/clexa-covers-this-heart-fossilized-and-silent)


End file.
